


The First Time

by darkgirl11



Series: The First [1]
Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Break Up, Broken Promises, Deception, Developing Relationship, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, False Accusations, Fear, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Jeremie & Ulrich friendship, Lies, Lyoko Warriors, M/M, Mild Swearing, Odd & Sissi friendship, Odd and Ulrich adore each other, Odd and Ulrich are rooommates, Odd cries, Odd is Oblivious, Odd is Ulrich's biggest fan, Odd is an emotional disaster, Odd is sensitive, Odd makes lame jokes, Odd speaks Italian, Pain, Physical Abuse, Post-Break Up, Samurai Ulrich, Sissi is actually a good person in this, Ulrich is Odd's biggest fan, Ulrich is an emotional diaster, Ulrich plays soccer, Ulrich x Odd, UxO, Yumi & Ulrich friendship, first time going to Lyoko, kiss and make up, lying to your partner, meeting Ulrich's parents, protective ulrich, purple cat Odd, scandals, this is literally a lot of the firsts in Odd and Ulrich's developing relationship, ties to XANA Awakens episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkgirl11/pseuds/darkgirl11
Summary: There’s a lot of different experiences and moments that go into a relationship, most of them being the firsts. Odd and Ulrich's relationship is taken on a roller coaster ride as they experience some of their firsts.
Relationships: Jeremie Belpois & Odd Della Robbia, Jeremie Belpois & Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia & Sissi Delmas, Odd Della Robbia & Ulrich Stern, Odd Della Robbia & Yumi Ishiyama, Odd Della Robbia/Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama & Ulrich Stern
Series: The First [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015293
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So, this started out as just one big ass story about their firsts but then I started to not like the idea of that because I felt like it was so much information being thrown at people all at once. So, I came to the decision to create a multiple chapter story with each chapter covering a new or combined first experience for Odd and Ulrich. Each chapter flows from the last one so they'll all make sense. Some of these will be shorter or longer than others, as some of the chapters are introductions or they don't need a whole lot for them.
> 
> The first chapter does play along with the episode "XANA Awakens" because Odd and Ulrich are supposed to have their first meeting and I wanted to stay to the show for this but add a little background context to it. Thank you all for tuning in for another story! I hope that you all enjoy this! :)

**First meeting**

Ulrich’s day started out as normal as any other day. He got out of bed and was greeted by an empty bed across the room from him, just like always. He went to the bathroom to shower and then came back to get dressed for the day. Once he was ready, he left his room and headed to the cafeteria to meet up with his friends for breakfast.

It was a completely normal day… until class.

It was in his morning class that his entire world was turned upside down. He was sitting in his seat by the window, scowling at Sissi as she walked by. Ulrich typically sat alone in the middle row while Jeremie sat in the front of the class because he actually enjoyed learning. Ulrich heard the sound of feet shuffling on the floor and that’s when he felt someone’s eyes on him.

He turned to face the person staring at him and his jaw dropped. There was a boy wearing far too much purple standing in front of him with a notebook in hand. He had blonde hair that was long in the back with a streak of purple in the front. His eyes were a soft caramel color that Ulrich felt like he was getting lost in. Ulrich had never been so enchanted by another person before.

“Uh, are you Ulrich Stern?”

“That depends. Who wants to know?”

Well, that came across more bitchy than Ulrich had intended. He was trying to come across as a subtle bad boy but he came out looking like a douchebag, instead. Ulrich was secretly hoping that the blonde wouldn’t think he was a dick because, in all honesty, he wanted to know who this beautiful creature was. He obviously couldn’t say that out loud, though.

He was trying to look cool, after all.

It seemed that the blonde wasn’t fazed by his rude counter since he sat down next to him and placed an arm on his back. Ulrich shifted his attention to the blonde as the new student spoke, “Odd Della Robbia, his brand new roommate! I’m new at the academy and the principal told me to move in with you.”

“Uh, ‘latch onto me’ sounds more like it.”

“Relax! I’m totally cool!”

“Hn…”

“Trust me, you’ll see you won’t even know I’m there!”

Honestly, Ulrich didn’t want to pretend that Odd wasn’t there. Well, first of all, it would be incredibly hard to ignore Odd with that high pitched voice. It’s the kind of voice that you think sounds like nails on a chalkboard at first, but then it grows on you. You eventually start to hear that voice as soothing music. Ulrich was already starting to hear Odd’s voice as music, but he couldn’t show it. He was playing it cool so he had to pretend he wasn’t interested.

“Yeah, I sure hope so.”


	2. The First Night as Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Ulrich and Odd's first night as roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm excited to add chapters to this! I'm going to try to keep the notes brief so I'll just be sharing what helped me write the chapter. 
> 
> So, I was inspired by the song "Prom Queen" by Catie Turner so I definitely recommend giving that a quick listen! I hope you all enjoy! :)

**First night as roommates**

Odd was an absolute mess. He wasn’t even an organized mess. He was just a whole mess. Ulrich had gotten back from one of his classes and found that Odd’s side of the room looked like it had been flipped upside down. The empty bed that used to greet Ulrich in the morning was long gone and replaced with boxes of random items and suitcases full of purple clothes.

But that wasn’t the biggest surprise.

Ulrich was most surprised that Odd had styled his hair so that it was pointed up. Ulrich wanted to say that it reminded him of a pixie’s hair. But, he kept that to himself when he found out Odd only styled his hair differently because some of the other students made fun of his hair being down. It seemed that Odd was a little more sensitive than he let on and Ulrich made sure to take note of that.

Odd tried his best to organize everything he had brought with him but he soon realized this wasn’t going to be something he could do in one day. He threw himself onto the bed when he finally uncovered it. He let out an exaggerated loud sigh as Ulrich turned off the light and got into his bed. Odd made a confused noise as he turned his head to look out the window.

“When did it become night time?”

“When the sun went down.”

Ulrich’s snarky remark wasn’t supposed to be funny but Odd found it hilarious. Ulrich’s eyes widened as he watched Odd slap his bed multiple times as he laughed. His laugh somehow managed to bounce off the walls and fill the entire room. His laugh was absolutely contagious, but Ulrich refused to laugh along with him. He was “too cool” to laugh at lame jokes like that.

Odd threw his hands behind his head when he finally recovered from his laughing fit. It was right when Ulrich thought he was in the clear to fall asleep that Odd spoke to him, “Why did you come to Kadic Academy, Ulrich? No offense, but you don’t look French in the slightest. In fact, you look German. You sure act German with the way you don’t want to laugh or smile at anything!”

The brunette rolled his eyes, scoffing at the stereotype that Germans were killjoys. Ulrich crossed his arms as he replied, “Alright, I’m German but that doesn’t mean I don’t know how to have fun. My parents sent me here because this is one of the best schools in Europe. My dad wants me to do something great with my life like being a doctor or an engineer.”

“But what do _you_ want to do, Ulrich?”

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me. What do you want to do?”

“Odd-“

The blonde had propped himself on an elbow has he cut Ulrich off, “I’m serious, Ulrich. It’s all well and good to want to make your parents proud but I’m not asking what your parents want you to do. I’m asking _you_ what _you_ want to do. If you could do anything or be anything, what would it be?”

There was a long pause as Ulrich took in what Odd said. He sounded lost as he finally answered, “I… I never really thought about what I would want to do… I think… I think I would want to be a professional soccer player. I really like playing soccer… but if I couldn’t do that then I guess I’d want to be a martial arts instructor or teach self-defense classes, either one would be cool.”

_Cool._

Ulrich’s eyes widened as he realized he had dropped his whole “cool guy” act. Somehow, Odd had managed to get him to drop his guard, and after not even twenty-four hours of knowing each other. Ulrich smiled to himself as he blamed it on a combination of Odd’s stubbornness and the fact that sometimes it’s easier to talk to a stranger about personal matters. Ulrich propped himself on his elbow as he turned to face Odd.

“And what’s your story, Odd?”

“Me? I’m no one special.”

That response caught Ulrich by surprise. Odd moved so that he was laying on his back. He stared aimlessly at the ceiling as he continued softly, “I’m just a small boy from Italy with big dreams… but one day I’m really going to be somebody and maybe… just maybe… I’ll be somebody to someone… that’s what I really want.”

There was something about Odd that intrigued Ulrich. There was something about the way he could be this loud little ball of energy one second and then this sensitive and deep person the next. There was something about Odd that was different than anyone else Ulrich had ever met. He was someone who could talk to you and make you feel like you knew everything and nothing about him at the same time. He was someone who could really keep him on his toes. One thing was for sure, Odd was someone that Ulrich desperately wanted to know.

“Hey, Ulrich.”

“Yeah, Odd?”

“How do you feel about dogs?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading again! :) This was a lot of fun to write because I liked making Ulrich drop his walls for Odd. It was a fun twist to make the usually open Odd become someone a little more closed off and reluctant to share information about himself. Of course, I had to end it with a prelude to possibly introducing Kiwi! I'll be around editing each chapter so yay! Onto the next one!


	3. The First Time Ulrich Talked to a Friend About Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time Ulrich finally talked to a friend about his developing relationship between him and Odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't have anything that really inspired me and helped me write this chapter so woooo it's a short note yay! I hope you enjoy Ulrich being oblivious and Yumi being an all knowing wing woman!

**First time Ulrich talked to a friend about Odd**

Ulrich and Odd were basically glued at the hip after their first night together. After Odd got Ulrich to open up, the brunette saw no reason to continue to try to play it off like he was “too cool.” He figured that the least he could do was give Odd a chance, and he most certainly was not disappointed by the blonde.

He told jokes that were ones you’d hear from a dad and his puns were definitely clever but they were terribly corny. Regardless of all his jokes, he was still able to make everyone around him smile and laugh. Ulrich had dared to refer to Odd as the rainbow to his storm cloud. Ulrich liked referring to himself as a storm cloud because that meant that Odd, the rainbow, was always right behind him.

Ulrich was walking through the halls after class when he ran into Yumi. The two of them immediately started catching up and that brought up the question of, “How are things with your new roommate?”

“I thought I wasn’t going to like him…”

“But?”

“But, he’s actually perfect.”

“Perfect?”

Yumi had a smirk on her face as she stepped in front of Ulrich. She had an all knowing look in her eyes as she questioned, “What’s going on with you, Ulrich? You tried to be such a hardass when you first met him but now it’s like you’re a whole lot happier when you’re with him. So, what is it about Odd that makes him so perfect?”

“Honestly… _everything_.”

Ulrich was staring at anything but Yumi as he stumbled over his words, “He’s just… he’s loud but he’s kind. He really balances me out because… because I like to keep to myself but he really challenges me to put myself out there. I’ve never really had someone challenge me like this… he makes me want to be a better person.”

“It sounds like you like him, Ulrich!”

“Wh-what?!”

The raven haired girl grabbed him by his shoulders. He was forced to look at her as she stated, “Ulrich, it’s obvious that you care about Odd more than a friend if you’re trying to be a better person because of him. He pushes your buttons but you’re not even bothered by it like you normally would be. For every annoying thing about Odd, you find something positive about him that makes up for it.”

”How do you feel when you’re with him?”

“I feel nauseous, honestly.”

“And your heart? How does that feel?”

“I guess it beats faster when I’m around him.”

Ulrich had a smile on his face as he thought out loud, “I think my heart beats faster when I hear him laugh. Sometimes, he sounds like a hyena but I could listen to that laugh all day. His smile really lights up the room, Yumi, it’s so beautiful… or maybe it’s him that’s beautiful.”

There was a brief pause before Ulrich realized what he had just said. Yumi released the smaller male and watched as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked like he was overthinking every little interaction with Odd. Yumi found it quite amusing. It was about damn time Ulrich saw that he was crushing on Odd.

“I think I’m falling for my roommate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Thank you for tuning in for another chapter! I really wanted Yumi to try to help Ulrich figure out his feelings and realize that he cared for Odd beyond how one should care for a friend. Stay tuned for more!


	4. The First Time Odd Talks to His Family About Ulrich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the first time that Odd is talking to a member of his family about Ulrich. But, there's a little twist because Ulrich walks in while Odd's on the phone talking about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Odd's youngest sister Louise entering the story! I figured because Odd and Louise are technically the babies of the family that would mean they might get along the best? I could be wrong but let's go along with it! There are some moments where Odd speaks Italian with his sister so I'll include the translations down below and in the end note!
> 
> Translations in order of appearance:
> 
> Ehi, Odd! = Hey there, Odd!
> 
> Ciao, Louise! = Hi Louise!
> 
> È appena entrato nella stanza. Louise, non hai idea di quanto sia tortuoso vivere con l'unica persona che vuoi avere più di ogni altra cosa. Non voglio rovinare quello che abbiamo ma non posso fare a meno di volerlo. = He just came into the room. Louise, you have no idea how torturous it is to live with the one person you want to have more than anything. I don't want to ruin what we have but I can't help but want him.
> 
> Dagli tempo, Odd. Potresti ottenere quello che vuoi. = Give it time, Odd. You might get your way.
> 
> Ti farò sapere come va. = I’ll let you know how it goes.
> 
> Farai meglio a parlarmi presto! = You better talk to me soon!
> 
> Lo farò! Arrivederci, Louise! = I will! Goodbye, Louise!
> 
> Sarai davvero la mia morte. = You really are going to be the death of me.

**First time Odd talks to his family about Ulrich**

Odd was in the middle of decorating his side of the room with colorful posters when his phone started ringing. His face lit up when he saw that it was one of his sisters. It was the youngest sister, Louise, whom he personally got along with the best. Odd assumed that they got along so well because they were the babies of the family.

“Ehi, Odd!*”

“Ciao, Louise!*”

“How are things at school?”

“Things are going great! Louise, guess what!”

“What?”

Odd was jumping up and down on the bed as he gushed to his sister, “You won’t believe who I have as a roommate! He’s not a lot of fun but I’m working on that! If you and the rest of our sisters saw him you’d fall head over heels for him! He’s the most handsome guy I’ve ever seen and somehow _I_ get to be his roommate!”

Louise was giggling on the other line as she listened to her little brother talking about his roommate, “It’s honestly a blessing and a curse, though! I mean, it would be _me_ who has a crush on their roommate! It’s like he’s so close but so far away, you know?”

“Look how excited you are, though! You’re basically screaming!”

“Oh no, I think Ulrich comes back from class soon!”

“Just speak in Italian and he won’t know what you’re saying!”

“Good idea, Louise!”

Ulrich was about to enter the room but he stopped right outside the door. He could’ve sworn he heard Odd talking to someone but he couldn’t really make out the words that he was saying. Ulrich put his ear on the door to try to hear Odd better but it didn’t do any good. It sounded like a jumbled mess of words. Ulrich sighed and ended up shrugging and entering the room.

His eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Odd was standing on his bed with his phone lodged between his ear and his shoulder as he struggled to pin a poster to the wall. But, that wasn’t what caught Ulrich by surprise. It was the fact that Odd was completely speaking Italian to whoever was on the phone. Ulrich had to admit that Odd seemed to light up when he was speaking his first language.

It was like he felt at home despite not being home.

Ulrich finally managed to close the door behind him and then walked to his bed. He sat down and watched as Odd tried to pin the poster as he spoke, “È appena entrato nella stanza. Louise, non hai idea di quanto sia tortuoso vivere con l'unica persona che vuoi avere più di ogni altra cosa. Non voglio rovinare quello che abbiamo ma non posso fare a meno di volerlo.*”

The brunette had no idea what Odd had just said but that Italian accent was so attractive. Odd could’ve been saying that Ulrich was the biggest asshole he had ever met and he would still think Odd’s accent was attractive. Yet, Ulrich could tell by Odd’s tone of voice that he was a little upset. He wanted to ask what was wrong but he decided to let Odd finish his conversation.

“Dagli tempo, Odd. Potresti ottenere quello che vuoi.*”

“Ti farò sapere come va.*”

“Farai meglio a parlarmi presto!*”

“Lo farò! Arrivederci, Louise!*”

As soon as Odd hung up the phone and let it fall onto the bed. He cheered when he was finally able to successfully pin his poster to the wall. He grinned at his work before jumping and landing on the bed, bouncing his phone into the air and onto his lap in the process. Ulrich smiled at his roommate. Whoever he had just been on the phone with really made him happy.

“Who was that, Odd?”

“Oh, that was one of my sisters!”

“One of them?”

“Well, yeah, I’ve got five sisters!”

Ulrich’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head when he heard that Odd had five sisters. Odd laughed at Ulrich’s face before continuing, “Yeah, I’m the youngest out of all my siblings but Louise is the youngest of my sisters so we tend to get along the best! She’s a lot easier to talk to than the rest of my family so I tell her just about everything!”

“What were you talking to her about?”

Odd’s face instantly started to heat up, causing Ulrich to tilt his head in obvious confusion. Ulrich could’ve sworn that Odd was blushing and it honestly made him look even more attractive. Ulrich chuckled to himself as he laid down on his bed while Odd struggled to come up with an answer to Ulrich’s question. Ulrich laughed aloud when he heard Odd sigh in Italian.

“Sarai davvero la mia morte.*”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ehi, Odd! = Hey there, Odd!
> 
> Ciao, Louise! = Hi Louise!
> 
> È appena entrato nella stanza. Louise, non hai idea di quanto sia tortuoso vivere con l'unica persona che vuoi avere più di ogni altra cosa. Non voglio rovinare quello che abbiamo ma non posso fare a meno di volerlo. = He just came into the room. Louise, you have no idea how torturous it is to live with the one person you want to have more than anything. I don't want to ruin what we have but I can't help but want him.
> 
> Dagli tempo, Odd. Potresti ottenere quello che vuoi. = Give it time, Odd. You might get your way.
> 
> Ti farò sapere come va. = I’ll let you know how it goes.
> 
> Farai meglio a parlarmi presto! = You better talk to me soon!
> 
> Lo farò! Arrivederci, Louise! = I will! Goodbye, Louise!
> 
> Sarai davvero la mia morte. = You really are going to be the death of me.
> 
> Wooooo Odd speaks Italian wooo! I'm a sucker for Odd speaking his native tongue so I hope y'all didn't mind that! I think it's really fun to write Odd where he really embraces his Italian heritage. Plus, I'm a sucker for Odd when he spoke Italian in the episode "Attack of the Zombies." Anyways, onwards and upwards!


	5. The First Time Asking Each Other Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title says it all but here we have the first time Odd and Ulrich ask each other out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually a lot of fun to write and obviously you'll see why when you finish reading it because Odd and Ulrich are absolutely adorable! 
> 
> Something that inspired me while writing this chapter was the song "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain so, again, I recommend you give it a listen for a hot second but odds are the songs I list are ones you've all heard of before... but thank you if you give the songs a listen! :)

**First time asking each other out**

A few months had gone by and it was becoming more and more apparent that Odd and Ulrich had feelings for each other. Their hands would touch for longer than usual at times and the way they would embrace each other looked like they were a couple. The way Ulrich’s arms were wrapped so protectively around Odd’s slender waist and the way Odd ran into his arms and snaked his arms around Ulrich’s neck just screamed “we’re so into each other.”

Odd had recruited Yumi to help him in his endeavor to finally make a move on Ulrich. He had texted her “SOS.” So, naturally, Yumi came sprinting into the room thinking that something was wrong. She was breathing heavily as she burst into the room and quickly closed the door behind her.

“Odd… what’s… what’s wrong?”

“I’m finally going to do it, Yumi!”

“Do… what?”

“I’m going to ask out Ulrich!”

She immediately rolled her eyes and sat down on Odd’s bed. He was pacing around the room as he said, “Yumi, you and I know him better than anyone else so I want to ask him out in a way that hits home to him, you know? I’ve come to the conclusion that I’m going to do it at his soccer game tonight. I’m going to hold up a poster asking him out and then when he says “no” I’ll cry in front of the whole school and it’ll be a complete disaster. What do you think?”

Yumi couldn’t help but laugh at Odd for thinking that Ulrich would reject him, especially in front of everyone. Yumi shook her head as she replied with a smile, “I think you meant to say that you’re going to hold up the poster and you’re going to see what he says and then that’ll determine whether you cry because you’re sad or you cry because you’re happy.”

“I’m not going to cry!”

“You’re an emotional disaster. You’ll cry either way.”

The blonde rolled his eyes and then walked over to his closet and whipped out the poster he had made. Odd sounded shy as he explained, “I’ve been… I’ve been working on this for a while now. I just want him to know that… that I’m his biggest fan and I want to be the biggest fan of his life. So… what do you think, Yumi?”

Yumi was absolutely speechless as she stared at the poster. The amount of work that had gone into this poster over the months was unlike anything she had ever seen. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she saw just how much time and effort Odd put into this for Ulrich. Yumi bit her lip, if Ulrich rejected Odd then she silently vowed to kick his ass.

“Odd, it’s beautiful.”

Later that night, Ulrich was supposed to have his soccer game under the lights. Odd had managed to pull their friend Jeremie out of his cave of a room to watch the game. Odd sat in between Jeremie and Yumi while the poster was placed delicately on the seat in front of him on the bleachers. Jeremie and Yumi found it rather fitting that Odd would save a seat for his art.

As soon as the announcer introduced the teams, Odd was looking for Kadic’s players to run out. Odd immediately shot to his feet when he saw Ulrich running onto the field. Odd was cheering for Ulrich like he was a proud boyfriend, causing the brunette to smile and give a little wave to the enthusiastic blonde. Once the game had started Odd sat back down, but any time Ulrich had the ball he was on his feet cheering for him.

Yumi and Jeremie laughed as people who were sitting around them slowly started to move away to avoid Odd’s high pitched screaming. Odd couldn’t see it, but Ulrich always had a small smile on his face when he could hear the blonde cheering for him. Nothing made Ulrich happier than when he could hear Odd hollering after he scored a goal.

“THAT’S MY ROOMMATE!”

Ulrich ran towards the sideline and pointed at Odd, who immediately blushed and swooned in Yumi’s arms. Ulrich smirked to himself before he joined his teammates for a little celebration. When Odd finally came to, Jeremie and Yumi were snickering to each other. The blonde quickly sat in his seat and pretended to straighten out his clothes, acting like he didn’t just swoon for Ulrich.

When the buzzer went off at the end of the game, Odd got nervous. It was show time. He hesitantly grabbed his poster, stood up, and held the poster so the words were facing him. He looked to Jeremie, who gave him a thumbs up. He turned to Yumi, who was giving him a reassuring smile. Their combined encouragement was all he needed to know he could do this. He took a deep breath and watched as Ulrich waved at him from the bench across the field. He flipped his sign around and held it above his head.

_Hey #7 will you go out with me?_

Odd couldn’t see Ulrich’s facial expression but he immediately stopped waving after he read the poster. The words were in big blue bubble letters with bits of white detail on them to make them look like they were glistening. There was even a drawing of Ulrich taking a shot at the goal that captured every feature that belonged to Ulrich. It was obvious Odd spent a lot of time on the poster.

The blonde was shaking when he saw Ulrich walking towards the bleachers with his teammates in tow. Odd gulped when Ulrich and his teammates stopped at the middle of the field. He turned to his teammates and seemed to say something to them. Suddenly, his teammates reached behind them and held up a poster. Odd’s breath hitched as he read the message.

_Date me and I’ll be YOUR biggest fan!_

Odd felt tears prick at his eyes as he dropped his poster. He held his hands in front of his chest, feeling his heart pounding like a drum. Ulrich held his arms out and that’s all Odd needed to see to jump down the bleachers and take off running towards him. The brunette was laughing when he saw the blonde running at him faster than a comet.

As soon as they made contact, Ulrich grabbed Odd by his hips and lifted him into the air. The brunette twirled him around under the lights, admiring that bright smile on Odd’s face that seemed to outshine the spotlights. There were happy tears pouring down the blonde’s cheeks but Ulrich just thought they made him look even more beautiful.

They could hear everyone around them cheering and clapping for them. There were even a couple wolf whistles, which they assumed were coming from Yumi. When Ulrich finally placed Odd on the ground, their foreheads were touching. They were both smiling at each other as Ulrich spoke.

“Will you let me be your biggest fan?”

“Only if I can keep being yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop! Finally, we've got Ulrich and Odd confirming their relationship! Now, the fun truly begins...


	6. The First Date Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the iconic first date nerves where Odd and Ulrich enlist the help of likely and unlikely people to help them prepare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really makes me happy because it's Odd and Ulrich showing that they're legit emotional disasters. But thank goodness they have good people in their corner!

**First date nerves**

Odd knew he was desperate when he reached out to Sissi for help. He wanted to ask Yumi or Jeremie for help but he knew Yumi would be helping Ulrich. Jeremie wouldn’t know what to do in this situation so Odd crossed him off the list. That only left one other person, and that was Sissi. She was the last person he expected to want to help him but she was the only person who could actually be of assistance.

Odd was knocking on her door the night of his first date with Ulrich. He only had a few hours to pick out an outfit for their date and he was over thinking everything. He needed someone to help him dress to impress. He stared down at the floor when he heard her door open. She looked down at him and her eyes widened at the sight. Odd had never looked so insecure before.

“What are you doing here, Odd?”

“I… I need your help.”

“None of your little friends want to help you?”

“You’re kind of the only person I know that can _actually_ help me”

She was surprised by how he was behaving. His right hand rubbed his left elbow nervously as he continued, “I know you and I don’t really get along most of the time… or, well, _all_ the time… but there’s no one better at picking out outfits than you so I was wondering if there was a chance you’d be able to help me?”

She leaned against the doorway, crossing her arms as she realized what was going on. She smirked as she asked, “This is for your first date with Ulrich, isn’t it? You’re trying to pick out something to wear that’ll make his jaw drop, right?”

“Well, that’s the hope.”

“Take me to your room so I can see what I’m working with.”

Odd slowly lifted his head. He was obviously astonished that she would agree to help him but he appreciated her nonetheless. He smiled and nodded before escorting her back to his room. Odd was thankful that Ulrich had said he was going to Yumi’s to prepare for their date. He didn’t want Ulrich to see him until it was time for the date, almost like how a groom isn’t supposed to see the bride the night before the wedding.

Sissi opened Odd’s closet and all she could see was purple and pink, not that she was surprised. They went through a series of outfits until Sissi was hit with a brilliant idea. She instructed Odd to close his eyes as she literally dressed him. He wasn’t able to open his eyes until she was finished with him. When he was in the clear to open his eyes, he deadpanned at his outfit in the mirror.

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Sissi.”

“You asked for my help so trust me.”

Meanwhile, Yumi and Ulrich were walking through a flower shop trying to figure out what bouquet to get for Odd. They knew that they had to get something with purple in it but Yumi insisted he didn’t go for a basic bouquet of purple flowers that was already made. Yumi was really pushing him to make a bouquet of his own so that it was more personal. It would show that Ulrich took the time to make something special for his newfound lover.

Yumi could tell that Ulrich was concentrating as he placed each individual flower in the bouquet. Ulrich carefully placed some dark and light purple roses into the bouquet. Yet, the more he looked at it the more he realized he needed another color to even out all the purple. He snapped his fingers as he got an idea. He grabbed some white roses and placed them in the bouquet to balance out the purples.

“It looks so pretty, Ulrich.”

“You think he’ll like it?”

“If it’s from you, he’ll love it.”

“I sure hope so.”

Ulrich and Yumi were making their way back to Kadic to pick up Odd for the date. The entire time they were walking back Ulrich kept asking Yumi if he looked alright and then if the bouquet was good enough. She constantly reassured him that both looked great. She felt sad that he thought so little of himself that he continued to ask if he was good enough. He had to have known that to Odd, he was more than enough.

Finally, they had made their way to Ulrich and Odd’s shared room. Ulrich looked to Yumi, who nodded back at him to encourage him to knock. The brunette slowly stretched his hand out and knocked on the door three times. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he easily could’ve just walked in since it technically was his room, as well.

Inside the room, Odd gasped when he heard Ulrich knocking. He looked back at Sissi with a worried look in his eyes but she smiled and nodded back to him. He took a deep breath and then launched himself at Sissi, hugging her and whispering to her that he was grateful for her help. She stiffened at first, but then she slowly returned the hug, enjoying the feeling of being appreciated.

Odd eventually removed himself from Sissi and turned to the door. He reached out and opened the door. Odd’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth in surprise. Ulrich was standing before him with a bouquet of purple and white roses. The brunette gulped, trying to catch his breath as he saw his lover standing before him. Odd was dressed in his usual attire but Ulrich wouldn’t have wanted him any other way.

“Are… are those flowers for me?”

“You look beautiful, Odd…”

The blonde blushed and smiled back at the other male. Yumi nudged Ulrich, forcing him out of the trance he was in. He shook his head and held out the bouquet for Odd to take, “Uh, yeah, I… I picked out the flowers and made the bouquet myself. I… I hope you like it.”

“Ulrich, I love it!”

Odd turned around to put the flowers back in his room. He smiled when Sissi walked over and took the flowers from him, whispering that she would find a vase for them. He shot her a bright smile. He walked out of the room and hooked his arm around Ulrich’s, placing his head on the brunette’s shoulder as they walked down the hall together.

Sissi walked towards the doorway with the flowers in hand. Yumi had her back leaned against the wall in the hall, both girls watching as their friends left for their date. Yumi and Sissi stared at them until they were out of sight before they turned their attention to each other. Both of them smirked.

“I bet you five dollars they kiss tonight.”

“You’re on, Sissi!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Good guy Sissi! I really think that she has the potential to be good, as shown in the show as time goes by. I wanted to paint Sissi in a better light for this story so I hope you all enjoy! :)


	7. The First Date & The First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where we see what the first date entails and how they lead themselves towards their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this might be a lame date to some people but I think this is so pure. I really tried to have the date capture the shear innocence in their relationship... until the end.

**First date & kiss**

Despite being in the area for a while, Odd had absolutely no idea where Ulrich was taking him. Nothing looked familiar to him, causing him to attach himself to Ulrich’s side as much as possible. Ulrich looked to his side and smiled, Odd looked like he belonged there. The blonde slowly looked up at his lover.

“You’re not bringing me out here to kill me, are you?”

“If I was doing that I would’ve blindfolded you.”

Odd immediately started laughing at Ulrich’s dry sense of humor. As the two of them continued walking, the sunset was slowly starting to be enveloped by the night sky. Odd stared up at the sky, squinting from time to time when he thought he saw stars but mistook them for airplanes. Ulrich smiled as brought Odd over to the bridge that led to an abandoned factory. The two of them stood side by side as they stared out at the water.

“It’s beautiful out here, Ulrich.”

“Yeah, it sure is.”

But Ulrich was referring to a different view. He smiled as he watched Odd stare at the city lights beyond the water with a childlike sense of wonder. This date wasn’t anything special in Ulrich’s mind but to Odd, he got to explore the town and he got to see the city from across the water. This was something special for him, especially because he was sharing this moment with Ulrich.

Odd let out a happy sigh as he looked up and saw that some of the stars were starting to shine through the night sky. Ulrich wrapped an arm around Odd’s waist as asked, “Have you ever gone star gazing before?”

“I can’t say that I have.”

“Here, let me show you some constellations.”

The brunette smiled as he moved to stand behind Odd. The blonde was blushing bright red when Ulrich reached around and placed his hands on top of his. Ulrich would gently bring Odd’s hands up to the sky and he would help the blonde find the constellations that he was telling him about. Ulrich was so close to Odd that the blonde didn’t trust himself to speak, so he opted for gasping in awe and giggling when he found constellations.

Ulrich had started Odd out easy by locating the Big Dipper and then he moved on to finding the Little Dipper. Odd couldn’t stop smiling as the brunette would move his hands along the stars and show him the other constellations that were easy to find. He showed the smaller male Gemini and Taurus, but Odd had whispered that he personally found Orion to be his favorite one.

Odd smiled and leaned back against his lover, letting out a content sigh when he felt Ulrich’s arms move to wrap around his waist. Ulrich nuzzled the side of Odd’s head as they stared up at the stars. Odd felt like he fit against the other male like a puzzle piece. He bit his lip as he dared to believe that maybe… just maybe… Ulrich was the person who could make him feel like he was somebody to someone.

“You know, Orion is my favorite, too.”

“I think you’re just trying to copy me.”

“If I was copying you then I’d have purple in my hair!”

“Keep talking and I’ll make that happen!”

The two of them continued to engage in playful banter for the rest of the night. Ulrich found such comfort in holding Odd like he was a human sized teddy bear. Odd decided that he felt much more secure and safe when he was in Ulrich’s strong arms. They both let out sighs, not noticing how their sighs harmonized with each other’s.

As they made their way back to Kadic, Odd would lean his head on Ulrich’s shoulder and let out a yawn that the brunette found utterly adorable. Ulrich would shake his head and squeeze Odd’s hand, causing him to wake up for a brief moment. Odd was basically putting all his weight on Ulrich but he didn’t mind it in the slightest.

It wasn’t until they were outside their room that Odd had decided to wake up enough to remove himself from Ulrich. The two of them were now standing right in front of each other. Odd had a light pink blush dusting across his face as he smiled, “I had a really good time with you tonight, Ulrich. I’ve never had someone show me the constellations before… I’d love to do that again with you.”

“I had a great time with you, too.”

“I think this is where we say goodnight.”

“I think it is.”

Ulrich wasn’t sure what was going to happen when Odd stepped forward. He was growing anxious when Odd reached up and placed his hands on his cheeks. Odd’s hands felt warm on his face, causing him to lean into the other male’s touch. Odd smiled as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Ulrich’s.

The brunette’s eyes widened at the contact. This was their first kiss. Ulrich’s eyes slowly fluttered until they closed. He wrapped his arms around Odd’s waist and pressed him against his body. The kiss was a bit clumsy at first but soon enough Ulrich was biting Odd’s bottom lip, asking for entrance. Odd had no intention of denying Ulrich of anything so he opened his mouth and moaned as their tongues battled for dominance.

Odd’s hands found their way into Ulrich’s hair and tangled themselves in the brown locks. With each moan that escaped Odd’s lips, Ulrich was closer and closer to kicking the door down and taking him right then and there. Odd must have felt the sexual tension between them so he pulled away to break the kiss. The two of them were panting as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Odd blushed as he removed himself from his lover. Ulrich desperately wanted to pull Odd back to continue the kiss but he realized that this was only the first date and they were starting to get ahead of themselves. Odd had a shy smile on his face as he moved towards the door and stepped inside. He blew Ulrich a kiss before he closed the door behind him. Ulrich let out a lovesick sigh before he finally realized what Odd was trying to do.

“That would’ve been more romantic if we didn’t live together.”

“Let me have this moment!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop woop! Ulrich thought he was gonna get some but Odd said not on the first date bro I'm classy! Wow, I'm not funny. Okay, anyways, let's carry on to the next chapter as I hide under a blanket so I can recover from that embarrassing moment!


	8. The First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first fight between Ulrich and Odd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the much anticipated (or at least to me it's the much anticipated) first fight! Of course, I had to make some drama and what better way to do it then by introducing Lyoko to the story! 
> 
> Anyways, a song that inspired me while writing this chapter was "She's Not Me" by Zara Larson!

**First fight**

It was safe to say that Ulrich didn’t expect Jeremie to find a pink haired girl trapped in a virtual world within a supercomputer. It all started out with Jeremie getting zapped by a vending machine and Ulrich was just trying to help his friend. But then, Ulrich had come to check in on him and that’s when he walked in on Jeremie getting attacked by one of his robots.

And that’s when Jeremie told him everything.

It was almost like Jeremie had a secret life as he told Ulrich about how he found a supercomputer in an abandoned factory. He had even found a way through the sewer to get to the factory undetected. Ulrich ran a hand through his hair as he realized that Jeremie was probably in the factory the night of his first date with Odd. They were so close to each other but they both had no idea.

“I should probably tell Odd and Yumi, too, huh?”

“No, we’re not telling Odd.”

“But, why not? Aren’t you two dating?”

“That’s exactly why I can’t tell him.”

“I’m not sure I understand, Ulrich.”

The brunette had his arms crossed. He had a serious look in his eyes as he explained, “We’ve been together for a couple months now and that’s exactly why we can’t tell him about this. He’s going to want to be involved in this even though it all sounds dangerous. I can’t have him being a part of this. I don’t want anything to happen to him, Jeremie, so he can’t know about Aelita or Lyoko.”

“Okay… I understand.”

For the next couple weeks, Ulrich and Jeremie were sneaking out like thieves in the night to go to the factory to try to figure out how to work the supercomputer. Ulrich and Odd had been sleeping in the same bed prior to the discovery of Lyoko, but now Ulrich was sleeping in his own bed. He had made up the excuse that he didn’t want to wake Odd in the morning when he had his early class. 

Odd seemed uneasy, but he bought it.

Ulrich would have to admit that he felt awful lying to Odd. He felt bad waiting until he heard Odd’s snoring at night to escape to the factory with Jeremie. He felt terrible turning Odd down every night when he asked if he wanted to join him in his bed. He didn’t like deceiving his lover but he knew he was doing it to protect him. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if Odd somehow got hurt.

But he didn’t see how much he was hurting Odd already.

It was about time for Ulrich and Odd to go to sleep when the blonde turned to get in his bed. He threw the covers back as he asked quietly, “I take it you’ll say no but, I wanted to ask if you’d want to join me tonight?”

“I’m sorry, Odd, not tonight.”

“I know you sneak out every night.”

Ulrich’s blood ran cold when he heard those words. He felt a bead of sweat fall from his forehead and roll down his temple. He gulped as Odd continued, “I don’t know where you go but I know you’re leaving almost every night when you think I’m asleep. I don’t understand, Ulrich…”

The blonde finally turned around. He looked like he was so angry that he was calm, and that scared Ulrich. Odd was someone who would act on his emotions before he thought everything through. Yet, this time it looked like he thought this over for a while and tonight was the final straw.

“Where are you going, Ulrich?”

“I… I can’t tell you.”

Odd scoffed at that answer. Odd moved his hands around animatedly as he snapped, “What do you mean you can’t tell me? I’m your boyfriend! You’re supposed to be able to tell me anything! I don’t understand what’s going on with you! I don’t understand what-“

Something came into Odd’s mind that caused him to pause mid-sentence. Ulrich didn’t know what was going on in Odd’s mind but he knew it wasn’t anything good. Realization hit the blonde like a train. He thought it through for a minute before he laughed to himself. It all made sense to him now.

“You’re seeing someone else, aren’t you?”

If they could, Ulrich’s eyes would’ve popped out of his head. This was definitely not what he was expecting. He had absolutely no words to say. He was rendered speechless by his lover’s accusation. It looked like Odd thought he had everything figured out, but he didn’t know how far from the truth he really was.

Ulrich’s silence spoke a thousand words to Odd. The blonde huffed before he questioned bitterly, “Does he make you feel wanted like I do? Does he make you feel like you’re the one thing that matters? Are you having fun with them? Do they make you happy, Ulrich, huh? Or is it none of my business?!”

“Odd, please-“

“Don’t… don’t come near me.”

It seemed Odd’s anger had dissolved the second Ulrich stood up to try to get close to him. There were fresh tears in Odd’s caramel eyes as he cried, “Is this why you won’t sleep with me anymore? Is… is this why you barely touch me anymore? You look at me like you’re sorry for me… this is why you look at me like that, isn’t it?”

Odd’s shoulders shook as the tears finally streamed down his face. The blonde had his hands covering his face as he sobbed, “I don’t understand, Ulrich… we were fine weeks ago but all of a sudden you’ve been treating me different… like you want nothing to do with me!”

“Odd, it’s not what you think!”

“Then why can’t you tell me where you’re going?!”

“I… I just can’t, okay?”

The blonde removed his hands from his face and shook his head. Ulrich reached out to try to hold him but the blonde backed away from him. Nothing hurt Ulrich more than watching his lover put distance in between them. Yet, it seemed that he was already doing that to Odd without even noticing.

Ulrich felt tears sting at his eyes as he watched his lover grab his blanket and sling it over his shoulder. He grabbed his pillow and tucked it under his arm as he walked towards the door. The brunette stepped forward and cried, “Odd, where are you going? You don’t have to leave! Just stay and we can work this out, I promise!”

Odd wiped the tears away only for more of them to take their place. He shook his head as he replied harshly, “I have nothing to say to you anymore, Ulrich. If you didn’t want me to leave then you shouldn’t have pushed me away. I’m staying with Sissi until you can figure out what you want. I wouldn’t be upset about me not being here, Ulrich. I’ve been going to bed alone for weeks.”

“Now, it’s your turn to be alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm the worst for making them fight. In the words of Taylor Swift, "I swear I don't love the drama, it loves me!" But, honestly I live for confrontation between couples, especially between Odd and Ulrich because of how emotional Odd is and how much Ulrich struggles with his emotions. They're emotional disasters but they're cute so they get a pass. Anyways, let's keep it moving to the next chapter! Woo!


	9. The First Trip to Lyoko & The First Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time Odd and Ulrich go to Lyoko & their makeup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I couldn't stand by and let Odd and Ulrich not be together. They're one of my OTPs so I can't keep them apart for long. Okay, but, I did try my best to keep this as close to the episode "XANA Awakens" as much as possible WHILE having Ulrich and Odd's relationship being a thing. There are obvious alterations to the episode but I tried to stick to it as much as I could! 
> 
> A song that inspired me while writing was "needy" by Ariana Grande!

**First trip to Lyoko & first makeup**

It had been a few days since their fight and the usually dynamic duo hadn’t spoken to each other during that time. Odd would return to the room to get dressed for the day but he wouldn’t even glance in Ulrich’s direction. He would come into the room and grab what he needed and then he would leave for class with Sissi. Some days, Ulrich could see Sissi outside the room giving him a death glare.

Jeremie didn’t know what to say to Ulrich that would make him feel any better. He partially felt guilty for their fight, but he tried to tell himself that Ulrich didn’t want Odd to know. Ulrich had technically done this to himself by not telling Odd about Lyoko. Jeremie put a hand on Ulrich’s shoulder and walked him towards the factory. Spending some time with the supercomputer was sure to take his mind off of Odd.

Yet, as Ulrich and Jeremie sneaked out of the dorm they were unaware they had someone following them. Odd was sick and tired of Ulrich’s sneaking out so he figured the only way to find out the truth was to stay up and wait for his lover to escape. He was surprised that Jeremie was with him but he was even more surprised when he saw them lift up a manhole cover and climb into the sewer.

He shrugged and followed them into the sewer. Odd personally thought it was unfair how Ulrich took off on a skateboard and Jeremie trailed him on a scooter, leaving the blonde to chase after them on foot. He took a moment to catch his breath, watching as the duo walked over to an elevator and were lowered out of sight. When he caught his breath, he made his way over to the elevator and jumped in when the doors opened.

He looked to the side and noticed that there was a little key pad. He had no idea what buttons they had pressed so he shrugged and started clicking them randomly. He stumbled back a bit when the elevator suddenly took off. His eyes widened at the sight when the doors to the elevator finally opened.

There were large pods in the room that seemed to almost touch the ceiling. He walked towards the pods, twirling around as he stared up at them. He turned and noticed that one of the pods was open. He poked his head in it before deciding that it was safe enough to step inside. He was staring up in the pod, wondering what it was for.

And that’s when shit went down.

Jeremie and Ulrich were upstairs trying to figure out how the pods worked. That’s when Jeremie pressed a button and activated the pod, causing the doors to the pod to close Odd inside. The blonde was banging on the pod, screaming for someone to let him out. Jeremie’s eyes widened when he saw that a virtualized version of Odd was being developed on the screen.

“Th-that… that’s-“

“That’s Odd!”

Odd felt like he was being taken apart cell by cell and pieced back together. He closed his eyes and braced himself for whatever was about to happen to him. He was surprised when he was dropped on the ground. He opened his eyes and gasped at the sight of trees all around him. He had absolutely no idea where he was and it was starting to freak him out.

“What’s going on around here? Where am I?”

He pushed himself to his feet and that’s when he finally noticed he had big purple paw-like hands. He gasped when he reached behind him and ran the purple tail through his hand. He didn’t mind the fact that he was dressed in purple from head to toe with splashes of yellow, but he did mind one thing.

“And why am I dressed up like a giant purple cat?”

“Odd?”

“Who’s calling me? Jeremie, is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me, Jeremie.”

“Is this a joke or something?”

Jeremie gulped, trying to figure out how to explain this to him. Ulrich nodded, allowing Jeremie to confess, “Uh, no. You’re in a virtual world called Lyoko. I’m not entirely sure where you are right now but you’re definitely in Lyoko.”

“Cool-OW!”

Ulrich’s eyes widened at the sound of his lover crying out in pain. A player card for Odd appeared on the screen, indicating that he had taken damage. Ulrich turned to Jeremie with a dangerous look on his face that basically told the other male to figure out what was going on right now or else.

Ulrich and Jeremie were finally given a visual of what Odd was seeing. He was rubbing his back to try to soothe the pain as he asked, “That’s a lot less cool! There are these giant cockroaches attacking me, is that normal?”

“Uh, yeah…”

“Oh, nothing to worry about then?”  
  


“Uh, that’s not what I meant. You gotta get out of there!”

The two boys watched as Odd took off running away from the angry creatures. They could hear him screaming as lasers shot past him and made contact with trees and rocks around him. Ulrich stormed away from the computer and clenched his hands into fists at his sides. He couldn’t believe this had happened.

He punched the wall, not caring that his hand was stinging from the pain. He removed his hand from the wall as he growled, “This is exactly why I didn’t want Odd to know about Lyoko! I knew this could be dangerous and I didn’t want him to be a part of this! I was just trying to protect him and now he’s running for his life in a virtual world!”

Jeremie turned around in his chair and thought about how he could provide a sense of comfort to his friend. Ulrich’s eyes widened as an idea shot across his mind. He turned to Jeremie. There was no hesitation nor was there any doubt in his decision.

“Send me in there.”

“Ulrich, I don’t know-“

“I said, _send me.”_

“Okay… okay, get into a pod.”

The brunette raced down the ladder and ran into an open pod. He took a deep breath and then he was transferred into the virtual world. He gasped when he felt himself fall to the ground. He shook his head and looked down at his new appearance. It looked like he was dressed as a samurai. He stood up and couldn’t fight the smile etching on his face when he looked at his side and saw that he had a sword.

“Ulrich!”

He looked up and that’s when he saw his lover dressed as a purple cat running towards him. The blonde ran into him, finally feeling safe as he felt his lover’s arms wrap around him. He was shaking but he relaxed when Ulrich pulled him out of his grasp so he could feel him over for injuries.

Odd couldn’t help but smile as he felt Ulrich checking him over. The brunette sounded worried for him as he asked quickly, “Are you alright, Odd? Those creatures didn’t hurt you, did they? I don’t see any marks on you or anything, are you feeling alright?”

“We haven’t been this close in a while, Ulrich.”

Ulrich’s movements stopped when he heard those words. He slowly retracted his hands but Odd reached out and grabbed them. Odd had missed being this close to Ulrich. They hadn’t really touched each other in a while so Odd had allowed himself to be pampered for a hot second before he made a comment about it.

Ulrich looked like he wanted to say something but he kept his mouth closed. Odd avoided his gaze as he said softly, “I know it might surprise you, but… I’ve been thinking a lot lately. I’ve been trying to make sense of how I’ve been feeling, but it all comes down to one thing every time… I need you close to me.”

“Odd, I was never seeing anyone else.”

“Why couldn’t you tell me about all this?”

“Because I never wanted you to get involved.”

Odd’s eyes widened at those words. He couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. Ulrich sighed as he continued, “I just didn’t want you to get hurt if you got mixed up in this. This is dangerous, Odd, and I didn’t want anything to happen to you. I… I couldn’t live with myself if something bad happened to you.”

His eyes widened when Odd sprang himself at him and kissed him. His eyes slipped closed as he snaked his arms around Odd’s waist. It had been too long since they had held each other so intimately, and even longer since they last kissed. When they pulled away, they were both smiling at each other.

“I’m not going anywhere, Ulrich.”

Ulrich was about to return the statement but he caught a glimpse of a creature shooting at them from behind Odd. He grabbed Odd’s hand and started running away with him. They could hear Jeremie talking to them in their ears, “I’m glad you guys were able to figure your relationship out…”

“But we’ve got work to do!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love conflict in relationships... I'm a sucker for make up scenes. I just COULDN'T keep Ulrich and Odd apart... but there's a big storm coming for them... just you wait... wow, that's so ominous but like just wait, it gets more confrontational.


	10. The First Time Meeting Ulrich's Parents & First Time Saying "I Love You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time Ulrich introduces Odd to his parents & the first time they say they love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to incorporate Ulrich's parents into this somehow because I don't like their relationship with Ulrich. I don't like how Ulrich is constantly trying to prove himself so I wanted to make a chapter where he was unapologetically himself and how Odd is absolutely oblivious.
> 
> A song that inspired me while writing this chapter was "She Keeps Me Warm" by Mary Lambert.

**First time meeting Ulrich's parents & first time saying “I love you”**

Saying that Ulrich was nervous would be an understatement.

Today, Ulrich’s parents were coming to Kadic for a parent-teacher conference and Odd was eager to meet them. Odd’s parents weren’t able to make it, which didn’t bother the blonde all that much. He was much more concerned with meeting Ulrich’s parents, considering all the stories Ulrich had told him about them.

Ulrich had no idea where all Odd’s excitement was coming from. Odd knew that Ulrich’s parents were strict and they were basically disappointed in everything that their son did. Ulrich was terrified that his parents would be disappointed that their son was gay. He was stressing himself out thinking about what could happen to Odd if his parents decided to tell him that he was a disappointment, too.

“Are you embarrassed of me, Ulrich?”

“Wh-what? What are you talking about?”

“You’re not embarrassed to introduce me to your parents, right?”

“Odd…”

The brunette was sitting on his bed when he reached out and grabbed Odd, pulling him to sit on his lap. Odd was finally starting to look a little nervous as he stated, “I know you’re really nervous to see your parents soon, but this time you won’t be alone… you’ll have me. I just don’t want you to be embarrassed when you introduce me.”

Ulrich smiled as he leaned in and started kissing Odd’s face. In between kisses Ulrich would say a sentence, “Who could be embarrassed to show you off? You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You’re the most beautiful person I have ever met. You’re the only person that knows me better than anyone else. I’m proud to call you mine.”

Odd was giggling in between each kiss, loving how much Ulrich adored him. The blonde cupped his lover’s cheeks as he whispered with a smile, “I don’t understand how your parents can’t see just how wonderful you are. You’re the most dedicated, generous, and loyal man I have ever met.”

“It doesn’t hurt that you’re handsome as all hell, too!”

The two of them were about to kiss when they heard a knock at the door. Odd immediately removed himself from his lover, blushing as he realized Ulrich’s parents were outside while he was just straddling their son. Ulrich smiled and shook his head at his lover. They both took a deep breath to prepare themselves. Ulrich made his way to the door and opened it, revealing his parents.

Ulrich’s father immediately struck Odd as an intimidating man who had no sense of humor. His mother looked like she was extremely submissive and went along with whatever her husband said. There was a sad look in her eyes that screamed that she wasn’t happy. Odd felt bad for her. He looked to Ulrich and silently thanked him for not treating him how his father treated his mother.

The father’s eyes locked on Ulrich first and then shifted to the blonde. Ulrich instantly knew an introduction was in order. He gulped before stating, “Mom… dad… I’d like you to meet Odd Della Robbia. He’s… he’s my roommate and-“

“Della Robbia? That sounds Italian.”

“Oh, I am, sir!”

Everyone was surprised when Odd scurried across the room and grabbed the father’s hand, shaking it excitedly. He was beaming as he introduced himself, “I’m a transfer student from Italy! I’m bilingual in Italian and English but I also speak Chinese and Japanese, so that makes me a quadruple threat, you know?”

Ulrich and his mother were surprised when the father cocked an eyebrow at Odd like he was impressed with him. The father retracted his hand from Odd’s as he asked, “What are you studying here? What are you going to be?”

“Oh, that’s easy! I want to be an artist!”

“An… artist?”

It seemed like Ulrich’s father lost what little respect he had for Odd as soon as he found out he wanted to be an artist. Odd could see he wasn’t impressed so he tried to laugh it off, “Yeah, I know how that probably sounds to you, but one day I’m going to be a well-known artist! And if not, then at least when I rob a bank as an artist I can say grab the Monet and let’s Gogh!”

Odd’s laugh seemed to echo down the hall and bounce back into the room. Odd was laughing as he explained the joke, “You know like ‘grab the money and go’ but replace ‘money’ with the French painter Claude Monet’s last name and then replace ‘go’ with the Dutch painter Vincent van Gogh’s last name! Get it?”

“Grab the Monet and let’s Gogh!”

There was a long silence as Odd continued to smile at Ulrich’s father. Odd seemed to be completely unbothered by the suspense he had created. Ulrich and his mother were looking at each other like they were worried the father was going to call Odd an idiot, or a disgrace to his own family. Ulrich’s father stared down at the small blonde. No one was ready for what happened next.

Ulrich’s father began to laugh.

It started when a smile started to sneak onto his face and then the next thing everyone knew, he was laughing. Odd immediately started to join in with the father’s laughter while Ulrich and his mother nervously started to laugh to make it seem like they were part of the moment. Ulrich was certainly not expecting his father to start laughing. He couldn’t remember when the last time he heard his father laughing was. The elder Stern smiled down at Odd.

“And you’re Ulrich’s roommate?”

“I sure am! I’m his proud roommate and boyfriend!”

“… boyfriend?”

“Well, sure! We’ve been dating for almost a year now!”

Odd was absolutely oblivious as he answered the father’s questions. The father walked around the small blonde so that he was now standing in front of his son. Odd was about to step around him to provide support to Ulrich but the mother reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, sighing as he saw her she shake her head.

Ulrich showed no emotion as his father peered down at him. His father’s lips were set in an unreadable line. Ulrich couldn’t tell if he was mad at him or if he was just disappointed in him like he always was. The older Stern was emotionless as he spoke to his son.

“Is this true, Ulrich?”

“Yes, father, it’s true.”

Ulrich took his father’s silence as disappointment. He took a deep breath before looking his father in the eyes and declaring, “It’s true that I’m dating Odd but I won’t apologize. I’m not embarrassed to be with him. I’m proud to be his boyfriend and I’m proud to call him mine. He pushes me to be a better person. I probably disappoint you by being gay, but… but he tells me that people stare at us because we look so good together and… and I think he’s right.”

“I’m not sorry that I’m in love with him.”

The room went quiet for a second time. Odd felt tears prick at his eyes as he heard Ulrich say that he loved him. Ulrich walked past his father and grabbed Odd’s hand. It felt like they were the only two in the room as they stared back at each other. Ulrich nodded, more so to himself.

“I love you, Odd.”

“I love you, too, Ulrich.”

Ulrich was surprised when his father got down on one knee so he could look his son in the eyes. Odd gently shoved him towards his father as the older man spoke, “Is… is this what you want? Does this boy… does Odd make you happy?”

“Yes… he makes me happy.”

“Then that makes us happy.”

The smaller male was completely shocked by that statement. The elder Stern ruffled his son’s hair before standing up and moving to be in front of Odd. He had a hard look in his eyes as he threatened, “If you hurt my son then I’ll make sure the world never knows your name or where your body is located.”

“Sir, yes, sir!”

The older male nodded as the blonde saluted him. Ulrich and Odd observed the couple as they made their way down the hall. Ulrich wrapped an arm around Odd’s shoulders, bringing him close as they listened to the couple’s short conversation. Ulrich’s father looked down at his wife.

“I like that Odd, kid.”

“He’s certainly son-in-law material.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love it when strict parents show they have a soft side! I wanted to show that although Ulrich's father is super strict, he does care for his son deep down inside and he does care about Ulrich's happiness in some aspects. I also NEEDED to throw in a lame joke for Odd and what better way than to make an artist joke to try to break the ice? Anyways, let's get ready to rumbleeeeeeeeee with the next chapterrrrrr!


	11. The First Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first (and last) break up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a terrible person for wanting them to break up. I'm going straight to hell for hurting my two favorite people, so I've got my sunglasses ready. 
> 
> Some songs that helped me visualize Ulrich's anger and feelings of betrayal are "forget me too" by Machine Gun Kelly feat. Halsey & "Ruthless" by MarMar Oso. I really, really, really recommend listening to these songs!!

**First break up**

It was safe to say that love was in the air as it got close to being Ulrich and Odd’s one year anniversary. Odd and Ulrich were already a package deal before, but now that they were getting closer to their anniversary they could not be found without the other. The only time they could really be seen without the other was when Ulrich was playing soccer or when they were in their separate classes.

Yet, unbeknownst to the happy couple, there was someone in school who could not stand them being together. There was one boy, Alphonso, who had earned a bad reputation at Kadic. He hated Ulrich and Odd’s entire relationship for one sole reason. He put it in his head that Ulrich didn’t deserve to have Odd. It drove him mad to see Odd in another man’s arms when he had created a fantasy in his head that the blonde belonged to him.

Odd was the first person to sit next to him without fear in their shared Italian class. He had mistaken the fact that Odd was a new student for him being kind. All the other students in the class were terrified of him, but Odd sat next to him and smiled. After that day, Alphonso decided that he was going to make Odd his.

Alphonso noticed that there were people who had made fun of Odd’s hair on the first day. They weren’t laughing after class. Alphonso took the time to find each and every person who had made fun of Odd and beat them up. He put the thought in his head that he was doing the right thing. He thought that this was what was going to make Odd fall in love with him.

But Odd fell in love with Ulrich.

He spent months devising a plan to steal Odd from Ulrich. He was finally going to get what he wanted. He was finally going to have his happy ending. He was waiting outside of one of Odd’s art classes for him. The blonde was the last one to leave the room. He saw Alphonso leaning against the wall and so he waved at him.

“Do you have a second to talk, Odd?”

“Well, sure, Al. What’s up?”

He loved that Odd had a nickname for him. It made the butterflies in his stomach flutter like crazy. He kept his cool as he made a motion with his hand that said “come with me.” Odd shrugged and jogged over to the other male. The two of them made their way out of the building and walked over towards one of the numerous pillars. He wanted everyone to see what he was going to do.

Odd was standing with his back a foot away from the pillar. He tilted his head in confusion as he asked, “What’s going on, Al? Ulrich is supposed to meet me after my art class so we’ve got to speed this up if it’s nothing serious.”

“It’s really serious, Odd.”

“What’s going on? Can I help at all?”

“Actually, yes, there is something you can do.”

“I’ll do anything! What can I do?”

“Kiss me.”

The blonde was visibly taken back by that statement. His eyes held a fearful look in them as he tried to apologize, “Al, I’m really sorry but I’m with Ulrich… you know this. I don’t know what’s going on in your life, but this isn’t something I can do for you. I… I should go… Ulrich is probably waiting for me.”

“You’re not going anywhere, Odd.”

Ulrich was waiting patiently outside the classroom until he saw the teacher walk out. He knew something was up when the teacher came out and Odd wasn’t with her. He poked his head in the classroom and rolled his eyes when he saw that the room was empty. Odd must’ve gotten distracted when he was leaving class and went outside.

The brunette was walking around outside when he thought he heard Odd’s voice. It sounded like he was talking to someone. He started to make his way over to where he thought Odd was and that’s when his entire world felt like it was crashing down. The smile he had on his face had shattered into a million little pieces.

Another man was kissing Odd.

The angle Ulrich saw them at showed Odd pressed up against the brick pillar by another man. Ulrich could see Odd’s hands on the man, but he couldn’t see how the blonde was trying to shove him off. Ulrich could see one of Odd’s eyes closed, which he mistook for the blonde feeling pleasure. But the other eye was cracked open, showing obvious signs of being in pain… but Ulrich didn’t know that.

“What the hell, Odd?!”

The blonde heard his lover’s voice and that’s when he found the strength to kick Alphonso in the dick, causing him to fall to the ground. Ulrich was already walking away at that point. Odd chased after him and grabbed his arm, forcing him to look back at him.

“Ulrich, please, it’s not what it looked like!”

“It looked like you were kissing him to me!”

“It wasn’t like that, Ulrich! Let me explain-“

“I saw you, Odd!”

Everyone outside was watching them now. Odd was crying as Ulrich shouted at him, “I saw you kissing him! A kiss is when one person’s lips are on another person’s lips! That’s what you were doing! And you know what else you were doing, Odd?”

“Ulrich-“

“You were cheating on me!”

“I wasn’t! Please, just let me explain!”

Nothing hurt more than knowing that Ulrich wouldn’t let him explain what happened. Odd felt like he wasn’t able to get anything into the conversation. He was well aware of what it looked like to Ulrich. He knew that it looked like he let another man pin him to the wall and kiss him. He knew it looked like he was cheating on his boyfriend.

Odd tried to grab Ulrich’s wrist but the brunette stepped away from him. Ulrich’s eyes had ever looked so cold while directed at Odd before. Ulrich shook his head, “What did I do to deserve this, Odd? Haven’t I been good to you? You met my parents! They liked you and this is what you do!”

There was venom laced in every word Ulrich hissed, “I heard people say that you were a dog back in Italy and I didn’t want to believe them. You made me look stupid in front of the whole school! Nice guys always finish last and I should’ve known that...”

“Ulrich, please-“

“It’s over, Odd. We’re done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sunglasses are on and I'm ready to go to hell for destroying their relationship with my OC. I live for this conflict between them but it also makes me sad... I need to figure it out lmao. Anyways, I promise it gets better... kind of... it gets bad before it gets better... but it DOES get better...


	12. The First Time Getting Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the first (and last) time Odd and Ulrich get back together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to warn y'all that there will be some emotional/physical abuse going on in this chapter in case that may trigger some people. I just wanted to make y'all aware!
> 
> Some songs that helped me tap into how Odd might be feeling are "Every Time" by Britney Spears & "Left Out" by Gnash feat. karizma. For the abusive parts I was reminded of the song "Snow White Queen" by Evanescence.

**First time getting back together**

“If you’re here to hate me go away, I hate myself.”

That was Odd’s go to response when someone would knock on Sissi’s door looking for him this past week. Sissi was the only person who had listened to his side of the story and believed him. Yumi was on Ulrich’s side because she had known him longer. Jeremie preferred to stay out of it because he didn’t want this interfering with their missions on Lyoko. He saw the bigger picture, but he knew his friends couldn’t see it until this somehow got straightened out.

Odd took most of his stuff from his room and moved into Sissi’s room. She had been an unlikely ally lately. She had been the only person in his corner these days. He had stopped seeing her as a frenemy and started seeing her as a friend. She was there for him when the Lyoko warriors weren’t. She was the only person he could count on during this time.

If Sissi heard him crying at night, she didn’t say anything. Some days, he would randomly hug her and thank her. She never knew what he was specifically thanking her for but she always returned the embrace. She knew that he needed it.

Going to Lyoko wasn’t easy.

Odd usually opted for staying behind to try to control the disasters XANA had created in the real world. The few times he had gone to Lyoko had been awkward as hell. They didn’t have each other’s backs like they used to. It also didn’t help that Odd was constantly distracted because he was looking at Ulrich. Odd didn’t want to be the reason they didn’t get Aelita to the tower so he decided to stay behind.

He was starting to feel like they didn’t need him anymore. Sometimes, he wondered if he only had Yumi and Jeremie as friends because Ulrich knew them first. He was waiting for the day that they would come to a consensus that they didn’t need Odd in the group anymore. He knew it was coming soon.

These days, Ulrich went to extreme lengths to avoid him. Ulrich moved his seat from next to Odd to the back of the class. Ulrich wouldn’t even wait for him when their class was done like he used to. He didn’t sit with Odd at lunch, nor did he allow Yumi or Jeremie to sit with him. Odd didn’t mind sitting with Sissi and her friends at lunch, but it wasn’t the same as being next to Ulrich.

By now, the whole school had only heard Ulrich’s side of the story. People who heard Odd’s side didn’t believe him. He was constantly getting cussed out as he walked to class. The only time he felt safe going to class was when Sissi was with him. If anyone even looked at him the wrong way she was marching over to them to give them a piece of her mind. He really did appreciate Sissi and everything she was doing for him.

But Sissi wasn’t with him when _he_ came around.

Odd was walking back from one of his shared classes with Ulrich. He had left the room first, not seeing the point in waiting for Ulrich anymore because he would just be ignored, as usual. He held onto both straps of his backpack as he walked out of the building. He let out a sigh as he stared at the ground. He had it all and he lost it. He didn’t know how he was going to make it better. Odd was walking past a building when someone reached out and grabbed him, pulling him out of view.

“What the hell, man?! What are you doing?!”

“Let’s stop playing games. We can finally be together now.”

“What are you talking about?!”

“I’ve always loved you and now you can finally be mine!”

“You… you _planned_ that!”

Alphonso had Odd pinned to the wall. He stared into those fierce caramel eyes with a smirk on his face. Odd was glaring at him as he spat, “You took everything from me when you did that! You knew Ulrich would see you kissing me! You knew he would think I was cheating on him! You knew he would break up with me! How could you do that to me?!”

The other male shushed the blonde, which only pissed Odd off more. Alphonso leaned in and hissed in his ear, “You never belonged to Stern. Ever since you sat next to me in class I knew I had to have you. The only thing standing in my way was your petty little attraction to Stern. I couldn’t possibly lay a hand on him… no, that would make you hate me and I can’t have that… so, I did the only thing I could do. I stole you from him and I sealed it with a kiss.”

“You didn’t steal me from him!”

Odd gasped in pain when the other male grabbed his arms harshly and shoved him into the wall. There were tears in his eyes as the other male growled, “I stole you from him! You belong to me! There’s nowhere left for you to run… so let’s just get this over with… soon, I know you’ll see that you’ve always wanted me… you’ve always wanted me!”

Odd was terrified at this point. There was a crazed look in Alphonso’s eyes that told Odd that he believed every word he was saying. This man had convinced himself that Odd was just with Ulrich because he was waiting for him. Alphonso had put it in his head that Odd desperately wanted him to free him from his relationship with Ulrich.

“Please, let me go! You’re scaring me!”

“Don’t scream anymore… all I want is you!”

“Please, stop! You’re hurting me!”

Little did they know, they had attracted some attention. Ulrich was keeping his distance behind Odd when he noticed that someone had yanked the blonde off to the side. He heard Odd make a noise that sounded like he was surprised, which caused Ulrich to believe that he didn’t consent to what was happening. Part of him didn’t want to care, but another part of him still loved Odd. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if something happened to Odd.

He put his back to the wall and slowly made advancements to where Odd had been taken. As he was getting closer to the corner, he could finally start to hear the conversation between Odd and his kidnapper. Ulrich’s eyes widened when he discovered that the alleged kidnapper was none other than Alphonso. Ulrich rolled his eyes and was about to walk away when he heard something that made his heart drop.

_“You… you **planned** that! You took everything from me when you did that! You knew Ulrich would see you kissing me! You knew he would think I was cheating on him! You knew he would break up with me! How could you do that to me?!”_

_“You never belonged to Stern. Ever since you sat next to me in class I knew I had to have you. The only thing standing in my way was your petty little attraction to Stern. I couldn’t possibly lay a hand on him… no, that would make you hate me and I can’t have that… so, I did the only thing I could do. I stole you from him and I sealed it with a kiss.”_

Ulrich’s heart was beating a mile a minute. Odd didn’t cheat on him. It was all a plot to break them up, and it worked. Alphonso wanted to make sure Ulrich saw them kiss. He wanted to make Ulrich believe that Odd reciprocated during the kiss. He wanted to make sure Ulrich broke up with Odd so he could make his move.

The brunette was tuning in and out of the conversation that was going on near him. His thoughts kept running wild in his head about how Odd never betrayed him and how he was so mean to Odd when he had broken up with him. All these emotions and thoughts were flooding his mind but he was finally broken out of it when he heard how terrified Odd was.

_“Please, let me go! You’re scaring me!”_

_“Don’t scream anymore… all I want is you!”_

_“Please, stop! You’re hurting me!”_

That was all Ulrich needed to hear to know Odd was in danger and he needed help. He turned around the corner and the world felt like it was moving in slow motion. Odd tried to break free but Alphonso shoved him back into the wall and then cranked an arm to backhand Odd. Ulrich’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw Odd fall to the ground.

Alphonso reached down and grabbed Odd by the hair. Odd was sobbing as Alphonso yanked him up so he could scream at him, “Where the hell do you think you’re going?! I told you that you belong to me now so you better get used to this! I freed you from him! You should be grateful for me!”

“That’s enough! Leave him alone!”

Alphonso shoved Odd back to the ground before turning to face Ulrich. Ulrich had never felt such rage before in his life. This man in front of him had dared to hurt the one person who meant everything to him. This man had dared to lay a hand on Odd, and he was going to pay for it.

Ulrich ran forward and punched him in the face, causing him to stumble back. Ulrich wasted no time in continuing his attack. He sprinted at him and then jumped, kicking Alphonso right into the wall. Alphonso’s head made contact with the wall. He was seeing black spots as he started to lose consciousness. He could hear Ulrich growling at him before he passed out.

“If you _ever_ go near Odd again you’ll regret it!”

With Alphonso out of commission, Ulrich shifted his attention to the blonde struggling to get on his hands and knees. Odd heard someone walking towards him, causing him to wince and brace himself for another hit. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Ulrich kneeling in front of him.

Ulrich had never seen Odd look so small before. The blonde was shaking like a leaf like he was expecting someone to hurt him. His face was being overwhelmed by tears and his bottom lip was quivering. There was a black and blue bruise forming on his cheek where he had been struck earlier. Ulrich moved his hand out to touch the injury but as soon as his hand moved, Odd flinched and quickly moved away from him.

Ulrich’s heart broke at the sight of Odd moving away from him out of fear. The brunette looked down at his hand and then back to Odd. He was afraid that he was going to be hit again. Ulrich took a deep breath as he stood up and slowly walked over to Odd. He made sure his movements weren’t sudden so Odd wouldn’t be startled. He reached his hand out for Odd to take so he could get off the ground. There was a gentle smile on Ulrich’s face.

“It’s okay, Odd. I’m not gonna hurt you.”

The blonde looked at the hand and then back up at Ulrich’s face. His hand was shaking as he reached out and took Ulrich’s. Once he was back on his feet he was expecting Ulrich to leave. His work here was done. He had saved the day. Now, he could go back to ignoring Odd’s entire existence. Odd was using the back of his sleeve to wipe away his tears when he was taken off guard by Ulrich.

“I want to apologize to you, Odd.”

“Wh-what?”

Wide caramel eyes stared back into soft chocolate orbs. Odd couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now, “I wanted to apologize to you because I… I didn’t give you the chance to explain the situation. I just… I was just so mad to see you with someone else that I only wanted to feel mad. I… I said some really awful things to you and you didn’t deserve that. I’m sorry, Odd.”

“I… I don’t understand...”

“Odd…”

“I thought you hated me.”

Odd was crying again as he ran his hands through his messy blonde hair. He was stumbling over his words as he said, “I thought you… but you… Ulrich, you seemed to move on so easily. It was like… it was like you didn’t need me in your life. I made one mistake and you cut me off in front of the whole school… it was like I didn’t matter to you.”

Ulrich couldn’t look at Odd. He knew he had hurt him. Odd was sobbing at this point, “You moved away from me in class… you didn’t wait for me after… you wouldn’t even look at me! You didn’t try to help me on Lyoko anymore! It was like… it was like you wished I would de-virtualize and not come back in the real world…”

The brunette bit his lip and made the bold move to reach forward and pull Odd into his chest. The blonde immediately started weeping into the crook of his neck. Ulrich felt his neck growing wet but he didn’t make a comment about it. He knew he was partially to blame for making Odd feel this way. As much as he wanted to blame Alphonso for this, he couldn’t place it all on him.

After a few minutes, Odd’s breathing seemed to even out. He leaned back, showing his tear stained face to Ulrich. The brunette’s face softened when he saw that the bruise was more present on Odd’s face now. He gently cradled Odd’s face, his thumb ghosting over the bruise.

“I’m sorry this happened to you.”

Ulrich sighed, this shouldn’t have happened. He felt tears sting at his eyes as he whispered, “If I had just listened to you that day then this would’ve never happened. If I had let you explain what happened then he would’ve never hurt you. I don’t expect you to forgive me for the way I acted and the way I treated you… but I’m sorry, Odd… I am so sorry.”

“Can I… can I move back in to our room?”

“You… you want to come back?”

“Only if you want me.”

“Odd… I will always want you.”

Odd wasn’t ready to feel Ulrich’s lips on his but he welcomed it, regardless. He wrapped his arms around the brunette’s neck and kissed back with everything he had. He wanted Ulrich to know how much he missed him. He wanted to make sure he knew just how much he loved him and that no one could ever replace him.

Ulrich lifted up the smaller male, smirking into the kiss when he heard Odd gasp in surprise. That was the perfect opportunity to gain dominance in the kiss. Odd wrapped his legs around Ulrich’s middle, moaning into the kiss as he allowed the brunette to take control. When they pulled apart they smiled at each other. They leaned in so that their foreheads were touching.

“Take me home, Ulrich.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I put Odd and Ulrich through hell with this entire story, but I especially put Odd through hell in his last chapter. I'm not sure where I'll be going from here. I might make a separate story with just "Firsts" that Odd and Ulrich experience in Lyoko? Again, I'm not sure what happens now but I'm very happy to finally have this out! I had a lot of fun writing it so I hope you all enjoyed reading it! :)
> 
> Stay safe everyone and I'll hopefully catch you all on the flipside soon! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! :) I'll slowly be uploading the rest of the chapters, as they've all been written prior to this. I'm really excited to get this out for everyone! I might be adding more chapters when I'm done uploading the other 10+ chapters but we'll see! I appreciate you all so much for reading, it means a lot to me! I'll be back very soon so I hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> Stay safe everyone! I'll catch you on the flipside! :)


End file.
